1. Field
A gas adsorbing material particle, a gas adsorbing material body, a making method of the gas adsorbing material particle, a method of making the gas adsorbing material body, and a vacuum insulation material including the gas adsorbing material body are disclosed.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electronic appliances or facility equipment may include a vacuum insulation material having an improved insulation effect according to an energy-saving tendency. The vacuum insulation material is prepared by covering a core material having a microporous structure, such as glass wool, a silica powder, or the like, with an exterior material having gas barrier properties, and then sealing the core material inside the exterior material under a reduced pressure.
In the above-mentioned vacuum insulation material, an adsorption material capable of removing aqueous vapor or gases such as oxygen, nitrogen, and the like, may be sealed with the core material under a reduced pressure in order to maintain improved insulation effects over an extended period of time.